


Simplicity

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not as complicated as they make others believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for this fandom. I wrote it immediately after the premiere.
> 
> Originally posted in the [Travis_Wes Community](http://travis-wes.livejournal.com/).

"You're still obsessive compulsive."  
  
"I'm _meticulous_.."  
  
Travis sighed long-sufferingly. "I forgive you."  
  
"I've done nothing to be forgiven _for_."  
  
"She had my name embroidered on custom made panties. Black. Lace. _My. Name._ "  
  
"We're going to discuss _that_ now? You're timing is atrocious."  
  
Travis smirked.  
  
"Does she have prints of your teeth on her shoulder?"  
  
"That's not my fault."  
  
I didn't bite myself!" Wes turned narrowed eyes to his partner.  
  
"You did that _thing_ with your wrist and..."  
  
"You're blaming _me_ for being bitten? By you? What have you learned in therapy, other than how to embarrass your partner?"  
  
"You're not pulling a gun on me and I'm not dinging your door. Can't we just call this a win?"  
  
"I will still want to strangle you tomorrow," Wes grumbled against Travis' shoulder.  
  
"So? You won't stop bitching. I won't stop ignoring it. You'll still have a coronary over a couple of crumbs in your car, when it gets out the shop. I'll still eat any damn thing I want in it. You'll lecture me on my unethical methods. I'll walk away while you're still talking. You'll still be you, I'll still be me and this will still be _this_."  
  
" _This_ will still be _this_." To anyone else, the statement would have sounded like an agreement. To the person who knew Wes better than anyone else, regardless of what their coworkers and therapist thought, it was obviously the verbal indicator of the intense thought Wes was giving the situation.  
  
"Everyone thinks we're married any damn way."  
  
"You tried to choke me after you threw me through a window!"  
  
"We both went through that window and you pulled a gun on me!"  
  
"I wouldn't have shot you."  
  
"I let you land on me."  
  
"So, I'm thinking about moving out of the hotel."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I said I'm _thinking_ about it."  
  
"Maybe I should get a car?"  
  
"Maybe." Wes agreed.  
  
"Pool table?"  
  
"V-8 engine?"  
  
Travis nodded. "Yep."  
  
Wes cleared his throat. "That's settled."


End file.
